Swimming Pools
by NekoLancaster
Summary: A life full of hurt so all santana could do was drink. Warning label inside. G!P Santana, give it a chance
1. Drank

**Title:** Swimming Pools

**Warning:** G!P, child molestation

**Song by:** Kendrick Lamar, Swimming Pools

**Authors note:** it's not extremely graphic, but if you don't like the storyline don't read. If your going to leave a review please be respectful.

* * *

**Swimming Pools**

We all have 'that' Uncle, he's cool, fun, give you candy after mom says no, wrestles, gives horse back rides. Yeah he's 'that' Uncle. He's also 'that' Uncle you shouldn't be left alone with. And that's the biggest mistake Maribel and David made.

Your parents had to work and your older brother Carlos was away with the neighbors on a fishing trip. You loved Uncle Ray, he was the coolest guy in the world; second to your dad.

He sits little you on his lap and flicks on the cartoons, you watch Rugrats, Doug and Hey Arnold for hours. You have lunch, ice cream, wrestle, play video games and eat loads of candy. Then you accidentally wets your pants running to the bathroom. Uncle Ray tells you it's okay, and places you in the tub.

He leaves you alone until you scream out 'finished'. Uncle Ray always told you, you were his favorite because you were 'special' since you were the only girl in her family born with a penis, that's why you were 'special'.

You were in your bedroom getting dressed when he walked in, he helped you lotion, and put on her clean clothes. You two go downstairs and continued playing, you fall asleep on the couch, when you wake your laying in your bed and Uncle Ray is stroking your hair softly.

"You know your my favorite girl in the world?"

You wrapped your little chubby arms around his uncles neck and kiss his cheek. Uncle Ray climbs into bed with you and tells you something.

"Santana this is going to be our 'special time'" he called it "So you can't tell anyone, we don't want them to be mad because they didn't get a special time. Okay?"

You nod your head and close your eyes as tight as you can when Uncle Ray touches you in your private areas. It felt like a life time before the pain was over. Uncle Ray kissed your head when he was finished and made you pinky promise you wouldn't tell.

_Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
_Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
_Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
_Faded, drank, faded, drank_

Your eight when your dad finds you in the bathroom crying one night he becomes worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked "What are you scared of?" you say nothing. David huffs "Baby, I can't help you if you keep things from me." you stay quiet and he "I still love you. Even though you won't tell papi what's wrong." he kisses your head and leaves.

Uncle Ray comes over and babysits you everyday for the next three weeks and you continue having your 'special time'. Only nights you can get away is when Carlos let's you sleep with him, and that stops after a few nights because you kept wetting his bed. Those three nights were the only nights you didn't have to endure the pain, the betrayal, the hurt, the discomfort, the violation.

For your tenth birthday your parents throw you a huge party. You have a moon bounce, face painting, clowns, horse-back riding, it's everything you could imagine. All of your friends from school come over, you beg Quinn and Kurt to stay the night and eventually they do. You sit up with them and talk about everything good in the world, rainbows, sunshines, shooting stars, middle school, cute boys and girls. Tonights the only night you feel free, tonight you don't feel like a victim in your own home.

_Some people like the way it feels_  
_Some people wanna kill their sorrows_  
_Some people wanna fit in with the popular_  
_That was my was my problem_  
_I was in a dark room_

Summer before ninth grade you pray and ask God to send you an angel. The next morning you see the Uhal truck across the street, it's a huge family there's four daughters and son and a fat cat. You watch outside the window as they unpack. The blonde with the blue eyes catch your eye. You smile at her and wave and she waves back. For two days you spied on the girl.

When Uncle Ray comes over your in the yard playing with Brittany. She's really touchy-feel-y something you have to get used too. Brittany hugs you goodbye and you see your uncle through the corner of your eye, he's not happy.

That night he bends you over and tears you a new one. You can barely sit for a week. Your mother notice somethings wrong when you start wetting the bed again, when it first started wetting yourself you were five after the first night you and Uncle Ray had 'special time'.

"Santana, are you having nightmares again?" your mother ask "Your father is really worried. I am too." she hands you the clean sheets and you storm off.

You go in your room and you find the bottle under your bed, you put it to your lips and you don't put it down again till it's empty.

_The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrives_  
_This is how you capitalize_  
_This is parental advice_

October of freshman year you ask Brittany to be your girlfriend, she's say yes and you two start spending a lot of time together. You can see your uncle doesn't like that. Brittany is your angel she understands you, she loves you, she keeps you safe.

"Santana," she whispers "Do you ever think about sex?"

Your heart starts to pound you know what sex is but the only kind of sex you've ever had is the kind you were forced too. "I only think about sex with you." that's true, you think about everything with Brittany. "Do you want to have sex?"

Brittany blushes and it makes you blush too.

"Of course I want to have sex I just don't know when." she pauses "I only want to have sex with you. Well I want us to be each others first."

You wrap your arms around her tighter. You wish Brittany could have been your first everything, but you prayed for this blessing a few years to late. Just like most nights you go home and you pull a bottle for either the closet, under your bed, the dirty clothes hamper, your dresser or your sports duffle.

_Why you babysittin' 2 or 3 shots?_  
_I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch_  
_First you get a pool full of liquor, and you dive in it_  
_Pool full of liquor, and you dive in it_

You and Brittany have to make a big decision, wether it will make or break your relationship.

"So I was thinking..." she sang "That on Friday we should you know..." she paused "After the game."

Friday was you're one year anniversary. You guys had been getting hot and heavy for the past few months, over the summer you guys nearly had sex but you chickened out and suggested that you guys wait.

Uncle Ray hasn't been around in a few weeks, it makes you happy. Your finally living without fear. Things got worse when Carlos left for college, it happened more often, and was more violent. You were older, bigger, stronger, smarter and wiser; but on the inside you were still that little five year old girl, who had pinky promised you wouldn't tell.

You win your first varsity football game, and it feels great. You take picture for the newspaper talk to a few reporters, your happy. Your even happier when Brittany kisses you.

You've been in Brittany's room a billion times before, but tonight it feels like unfamiliar territory. You stare at her and she stares back, you laugh and she laughs, she kisses you and you kiss back, she undressed you, you undress her, she holds you, you hold her.

In this moment you feel love. You feel different, only form of sex you've ever none is 'special time'. The skin pressed against yours is soft and smooth. Brittany's lips are stuck between her teeth because she wants you in her so bad.

When you enter her she holds you tighter her nails dig into your skin and lips attach to yours. Your movements are sloppy at first, but soon you find a rhythm, the white headboard bangs against the wall every time you thrust inside her. She kisses all over your face, she holds you tight, her heels dig into your waist and her moans fill your ear.

"Harder." she moans "Please, go harder."

For a moment your not sure if you can go harder. You'd never think anyone would want to be hurt during sex. Your lips are attached to her neck while her head is thrown back deep into the pillows.

"Santana" she whines "Please, you feel so good inside of me." she say words you couldn't have imagined saying during 'special time'.

Brittany whips the sweat of your head and pushes your hair back. She smiles at you. "I love you." she says

"I love you too." you say.

You sit with your head on her chest for a few hours longer. You notice she's falling asleep. "Brittany, I have to go." she nods her head, you love the sleepy smile she's got on her face "I love you."

You gather your things and walk across the street. Your house is quiet, your parents are sleep, your brothers room is empty, you still like to mess with his things even though you know you shouldn't. All that fear that was once instilled in your heart, is gone when your with Brittany. When you walk into your room it grabs you and swallows you whole.

You go over to your closet and put your things away. You see the Jack Daniels bottle, it's talking to you it's saying things it shouldn't be. Your not listening to it, now it's screaming at you.

_Okay, now open your mind up and listen to me_  
_I'm your conscience, if you don't hear me you'll be history_  
_I know that you're nauseous right now_  
_And I'm hopin' to lead you to victory_  
_If you take another on down_  
_I'ma drown in this poison abusin' my limit_  
_I think that I'm feelin' the vibe_  
_I see the love in her eyes, I see the feelin'_  
_The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrive_

You take the bottles and the other ones hidden all around your room and you empty them in the bathroom sink. You don't want to be a victim anymore you don't want to hurt anymore.

You sit up all night, and fall asleep once the sun starts to rise. You smell coffee and you know your father is up. You smell food and you know your mom is up also. Your feet touch the floor and it feels new, you feel different this was one of the first nights you'd gone to sleep sober since your fourteenth birthday.

After eleven years you finally decide to let this secret go. After all the pinky promises, and cartoon watching, horse back riding, ice cream eating and candy sneaking, you finally decide it's time to break this promise and set yourself free.

You walk downstairs and your moms siting at the table and your dad is across from her, he's drinking his coffee and your mom is reading the newspaper, she cuts out your article and smiles at you. You pull out a chair and you sit. Your dad looks at you funny, because you never spend Saturday's home your normally with Brittany. You fold your hands in your lap and you smile.

"Mom, dad..." you begin.

_Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
_Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
_Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
_Faded, drank, faded, drank_

* * *

**I've never really written a story like this before. I enjoyed writing it. I feel like there's someone in the world who can relate to this, maybe not the exact storyline but they may know what it feels like to be a victim of something.**

**I enjoyed writing this story.**

**Review**  
**Luv Neko**


	2. Dive In

**Title: **Swimming Pools

**Warning:** G!P, child molestation

**Song by:** Kendrick Lamar, Swimming Pools

**Authors note:** This chapter is, extremely graphic, but if you don't like the storyline don't read. If your going to leave a review please be someone reviewed and said they were a victim of the 'cool uncle' and it broke my heart. I wish things like that wouldn't happen in the world. So thank you to the Guest who reviewed, you helped me finish this, I hope your doing well, your strong. And to all the victims of sexual abuse it's not your fault.

* * *

**Dive In**

Your dad looks at you, as does your mother. Your legs start shaking, your eyes burn, your mouth is dry and the words don't come out. So instead you say...

"I'm in love with Brittany." they smile at you "I love you guys too."

Your mom pushes some loose hairs from the side of your face and kisses your cheek. "We know you love us. We also know you love Brittany, and Carlos and uncle Ray." she sits your plate in front of you, and you swallow your emotions.

After you eat you go shower and cry, your not sure why you didn't say anything but you didn't. That fear that's always in your room is now everywhere with you. It once hid in your closet, under your bed and beside you at night. Now it's staring you in the face; daring you to tell.

_Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
_Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
_Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
_Faded, drank, faded, drank_

"So, I've been thinking about you all day. About last night and how special it was." she says with her head on your chest "Have you thought about it?" she ask in the sweetest little innocent voice.

You smile at her "It's been on my mind all day. It was the greatest night of my life." it was honestly the greatest night of your life. You smile at one another.

You play with the hem of her shirt and your finger tips lightly graze her lower back, she takes a few deep breaths. You know she's getting turned on, sex isn't your intention though. How could she love you and you haven't been truthful with her. Before you know it she's sleeping in your arms, and your holding her tight.

"Santana, didn't I tell you not to tell?" he scolds you. "Now I have to punish you." he unbuckled his pants and you start to cry.

"I didn't tell - I - I swear." you try to explain but he won't listen.

You feel like your seven again, that was the time he held his hand over your mouth, so your parents couldn't hear you scream. You tried to wiggle from under him but you couldn't you were just a child, only 65 pounds soaking wet. Your whole family was downstairs, and absolutely no one knew what was going on.

"I love you, Princess." you whip the tears off your cheek. "I'm sorry." he tries to kiss you but, you turn your head away from him. "Awe, Santana, don't be like that. You know uncle Ray loves you." he sighs when you won't look at him. "Look." he hands you a plastic bag full of candy.

"Santana! Santana - please wake up." you open your eyes and your dad is staring in your face. "Santana, are you okay? What's wrong?"

You jump out of your bed and run into the bathroom. It's been a while since you've wet the bed, but this time it felt real. You could smell cigarette smoke and hard candy. There's a knock at the door and you jump, the knock comes again, it's Brittany.

"Santana? Please let me in?" she pleads with you "Tell me what's wrong?" she jiggling the door handle.

"Go away!" you scream "Please just go away." you sob, your broken you really are. You sit on the cold tile, with your knees to your chest, and your head in your lap.

_Some people like the way it feels_  
_Some people wanna kill their sorrows_  
_Some people wanna fit in with the popular_  
_That was my was my problem_  
_I was in a dark room_

It's Sunday morning and you haven't talked to Brittany since the other afternoon. You come across a few dollars in your dresser, ninety-seven dollars that's enough for Puckerman to get you a few cheap bottles of whatever you like.

"Santana, open the door." your heart begins to race "I know your in here San." he says.

Your feet are glued to the floor. You take a deep breath and you walk slowly to the door, you reach your hand out and touch the cold knob, you slowly turn it open. There he is standing in the thresh, hands pressed against the fame, head hung slightly, eyes tilted to you.

"What took you so long? I knocked twice." Before you could answer he cuts you off "It doesn't matter just don't let it happen again." he kisses your forehead and you immediately feel dirty.

"I think..." you pause "I think - we, me and you - you and I -"

"Santana!" he rushes you.

You swallow nervously, and take a step back. "I think we should - stop having 'special time'." your entire body gets stiff.

You study the smirk on his face. You watch as he scratches the top of his head, then he rubs his neck. He's still smirking at you, he leans forward on your bed and plants his feet firmly on the ground. You take two steps back, you stop when your lower back bumps the knob.

He takes two quick lunges and pushes you against the door. He grabs your face and squeezes your cheeks. His nose is touching yours and he's breathing harshly in your face, his jaw is clenched tight and he's hissing. You swallow thickly and press yourself into the door.

"Okay." just like that he says 'okay' "Okay." he reaches for the door knob and you watch him leave.

You call Puckerman moments later and tell him you need a huge favor.

_The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrives_  
_This is how you capitalize_  
_This is parental advice_

You rush to your bedroom with the bottle of Jack, he's become your good friend over these past years. You know the freedom you'll feel after a few drinks is only temporary, you hide in that dark corner nearest your bed. You can feel his hand on your head, your chest, his lips against yours, how he plunges deep inside you, the thought of not being able to sit down for a few days, how you sit in your room for days on end; without eating. So, you turn the bottle up to your lips. When you wake up in the morning you glance at the clock it almost seven.

Brittany avoids you all day. You text her, pass her notes, buy her lunch, everything but, she still ignores you. You send her a text during glee club and she finally responses.

The two of you are laying in your bed and she's not even trying to cuddle with you. She pushed your face away when you tried to kiss her. She even moved your hand from hers, you start poking and bothering her. 'Finally' you say to yourself when she smacks you for poking her.

"Stop!" she screams trying to sound serious. You tickle her side "Santana!" your in a full tickle attack now and she's screaming she's going to pee her pants at any minute. "Okay, okay! Stop! Santana." she huffs.

You kiss her softly. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you down on top of her. You look straight into her innocent blue eyes, she smiles at you and you kiss her again. "I'm sorry about the other day, I just had a terrible dream." you kiss her "Please forgive me?" she nods her head 'yes' and you start kissing her again.

You tug on her bottom lip, that's between your teeth, and she starts to grind into you. You move from her neck, to her lips, to her chest, behind her ear, an back to her lips again.

She loosens your belt and undos the button and zipper. You kiss her neck while she gently squeezes your dick. You moan in her ear. "I don't have protection." you tell her still sucking at her neck, "We have to stop." you tell her rocking your hips into her center. You thrust back into her and she sucks in a sharp breath, almost like you hurt her, you know it feels good, because her eyes are closed and her mouths open wide. "I'll just pull out." You whisper in her ear.

She clings to you while you push her legs farther apart. You bite her neck and her back arches into the air. "Santana..." she moans. You lose all control of yourself and you pull her pants off and let yours fall around your ankles.

You pull her to the edge of your bed an settle between her legs and play with her wet lips. "Oh my god." you gasp "Your so wet." you whisper to yourself. You dive-in, it feels so good. You make sure your still soft and gentle, you feel like your a pro like you've been inside her a billion times in all actuality this is only the second time.

After a few deep trust "Santana...I'm. Fuck!" you hold on to her while she spams around you, your dripping sweat all over her and she doesn't mind at all. "I love you." She says sweetly.

After cuddling and kissing for awhile you finally get dressed. "I need to tell you something." you say.

She buttons the last button on her blouse and looks your way. "You can tell me anything baby." she assures you.

You look deep into her eyes. Go on tell her, you say to herself. "I love you." you chickened out. So instead...

Your kissing her neck, when you hear a car pull into the drive-way. You both freeze in your tracks. You look and see the blue Chevy. "Brittany, you've gotta go." you panic.

She doesn't understand why but she does as you tell her. She kisses you on her way out the front door. Your uncle comes in behind her he's drunk you smell it. When he turns to shut the door you dart for the stairs. You try to slam the door but it ricochets back open, your staring at him; his fist balled, jaw tighten and eyes filled with rage. He slams the door and steps toward you.

You close your eyes "You bitch!" he back hands you. You fall backwards. "Are you sleeping with her?" he screams. Before you can answer he kicks you in the ribs "Huh?" he keeps kicking you. "Your sleeping with her. That's why you don't want to be with me anymore?" He grabs you by the hair and shoves you across the room.

You fall against the bed, he grabs you by the collar of your shirt and shoves you across the room, again. You hit your leg against the desk and you stomach crashes against the dresser, he pulls your hair and throws you to the floor again. "You want to be a stupid whore?" he punches you in the stomach, and smacks you in the face.

He gets off of you and you hurry to your feet, but the pain in your leg keeps you from getting far.

You reach for the door, he grabs you by the waist and slams you on the bed. Your hands fumble against his as he reaches for your pants. He wraps his hands around your neck and starts to squeeze. You dig in his face and he lets you go finally. You take a few gasp for air and head for the door.

"You bitch!" He screams.

You crawl through the hall on your hands and knees, blood dripping from your mouth and nose, screaming and hoping someone hears you. But no one can hear you. He grabs you by the ankle and drags you back in the bedroom, your nails dig into the hardwood floor as you try to go forward, but he yanks you back so hard your head crashes into the ground an everything starts to spin.

You lay on the floor bleeding. "Help me." you say silently. You watch him while he rips your pants off. He places his hand over your mouth while you cry. You close your eyes because your just waiting for it to be over.

_"Your my favorite girl in the whole wide world." he says_

_You wrap your chubby little hands around his neck and kiss his cheek. He kisses your cheek back and hands you a watermelon Jolly Rancher._

_"I love you, uncle Ray." you squeal._

_He pops a piece of candy in his mouth and you mimic his actions. "I love you more, Santana." he chuckles._

You roll on to your side, and the blood from your nose and mouth spill onto the floor, while you curl into a ball, the last thing you see are his boots as he's walking out the bedroom door. You feel your body goes stiff and your eyes roll into the back of your head.

_Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
_Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
_Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
_Faded, drank, faded, drank_

* * *

**Guys this story is really hard for me to write because the storyline. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep using the same song. I try to add Santana and Brittany interactions, just as much as the sexual abuse. I know for some of you this is hard to read.**

**There's millions of sexual assault cases against minors each year. The youngest child that will be sexually assaulted is 6 months old. Child molesters are normally the people who treat you the best, he/she is either the person across the street, a teacher, a coach, a friend, a parent, or even the 'cool uncle'.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter more is soon to come.**

**Love Neko**


	3. Pour Up

**Hey everyone I know I've been away for a while but I'm back, there's been a lot of new things in my life. My girlfriend is still away but the days are getting closer until she come back. Yay! This story is about to take a drastic turn, many of you will hate me for it or even think it's a bit cliché but this is we're I've been wanting it to go. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Santana?" You hear you name called you know that voice all too well. "Santana, please I need you." You slowly open one eye, and there she is your girl, she's got tears in her eyes. "I thought I lost you for a minute." She cries.

You lift your hand and she grabs it and holds it tightly to her chest. You try to smile but your whole face hurts, she knows your trying to smile, she knows it. She lays down beside you and you wince when she lies on your shoulder, that's where her head normally goes when you two sleep together.

She gasps "I'm sorry." And then kisses your hand.

When the doctors come in and explain to you what had happened, they ask you if you know your attacker; you lie. How do you explain that it was your uncle who did this to you? A dislocated shoulder, broken nose, three broken ribs, and a fractured jaw.

Your dad sits down beside you, he strokes your hair out of your face, "Honey, please if you know who did this please say something." He pleads with you.

After three days you can go home, Brittany doesn't leave your side; she waits on you hand and foot. Quinn brings homework for you guys she stays and keeps Brittany company while you sleep. One afternoon you jump up and scare the hell out of Britt. "San, what's wrong?" She asks

you while your eyes and stand up. "I've got to pee." You slur through all the wires and metal. You wash your hands and walk back to your room. You sit on your bed and take a deep breath; you can still remember every event that's ever happened in this room. In the corner nearest the window, were Brittany's duffle-bag is sitting that's the same spot you hid in when you were six, because you were afraid.

You can feel Brittany's eyes watching you. She kisses your shoulder, and then she sits in your lap.

"I love you." She says slowly.

You use your good hand to pull your hair out of its ponytail; Brittany runs her hands through your dark locks while she kisses your neck. She kisses your mouth really slowly, and carefully making sure not to hurt you. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asks you, you nod and give her a smile, and she smile back at you.

"I love you." You mumble.

Brittany comes down on you and you hold her tightly with your good arm. You push up and she grabs your boobs for balance. This is Britt's first time on top and she hasn't opened her eyes yet, you kiss her cheek and she finally opens her eyes and she's looking directly at you. She got this lazy smile, filled with pure ecstasy.

Brittany's lying next to you when your mom peaks in, in the middle of the night. "Goodnight my love."

It's been three weeks, since you've been home, Brittany's jumping on your bed, while you're getting dressed, and she's always so cheery, well today you get the wires out of your mouth. So that means you get to talk!

After the doctors you and Brittany go on a date, finally real food, nothing out of the blender.

"I've gotta tell you something." She looks up from her salad. "My uncle did this to me." You blurt out really quickly. She drops her fork and covers her mouth. "It's been happening since I was about five. When he sees use together it gets worse more brutal." You say.

Brittany isn't even looking in your direction, her eyes are full of tears and she got her hand over her mouth. She's the only person that knows this; you've never spoke these words before. Not to your mom, dad, brother, or even Quinn.

* * *

**Sorry I've been away!**

**But my ex-girlfriend was killed in a car accident :'( I had my heart broken and I found new love :) and my wife will be back home to me in October. Yay!**

**Tell me your thoughts and feelings about this chapter.**

**Everyday 10 children are sexually assulted by a family member or someone they trust. Sexual assult normally takes place right in their own bedrooms. :( **

**Thanks!**

**Luv Neko**


	4. Faded

**There's always someone who reviews and tells about how they were sexually assaulted when they were a child. I just want you guys to know you're very brave. It takes a lot of courage to tell a complete stranger something like that.**

**I've been okay since my ex passed away it just hurts when I think about her because she played a huge roll in my growing up but, she's at peace now. My wife is in Bolivia teaching still and she'll be back soon. Yay! I miss her so much.**

**I don't know how many more chapters this story will have because all my loyal readers know I'm terrible at ending stories. :( lol. So can you guys give me PMs of how you'd like the story to end.**

**Speacial S/O to Snowdrop1026 for all the love and sticking with me!**

**I hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

**Faded Faded**

She's just staring at you, with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. You take her hand in yours and she kisses it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Santana?"

You give her a shrug. "I didn't think anybody would believe me." You tell her.

"Who wouldn't believe you?" She shoots back at you. "Your parents have been trying to figure out what's wrong with you for the longest time. I think you should tell someone so something can be done." She really doesn't understand.

"No, Brittany! ... No." You shoot back at her. "Brittany it's not that easy. What am I gonna say? Hey mom, dad, everyone; uncle Ray has been molesting me since I was five!" She holds up her hand so Brittany can see all five of her fingers.

Brittany just stares at you. "Well what do you want me to do?"

Santana wipes her eyes and grabs the blondes hand again. "I just need for you too keep loving me like you've been doing. Okay?"

Brittany nods her head. "Okay." She whispers. And Santana kisses her hand.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so short (does that make sense sounds incorrect...) I write all the chapters on my phone. I wrote this chapter when I was late for school. Lol.**

**So what do you guys think should happen now that Brittany knows, about everything that's going on?**

**I've learned that most children who are sexually abused don't tell because they feel like no one will believe them. It's really heart breaking. I wish they're was a safe place in the world for the kids of sexual abuse and or assault. A place where they didn't have to be afraid to be touched, held or even loved again.**

**Luv Neko**


End file.
